


Building Pyramids

by parkersharthook



Series: tom holland fics [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, pretty fluffy, slight suggestiveness at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Requested on tumblr: reader ranking tom and the boys with a dance mom pyramid
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/You
Series: tom holland fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746040
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Building Pyramids

The video had been on your Instagram for a whole ten minutes when you’re phone blew up, causing you and your cohort to absolutely start cracking up.

The day started simple enough, Tom was out for work and you were bored at home with Tessa and very little else to entertain yourself.

Your solution? Call and request the presence of Emmy award winning princess of the television and probably super busy Zendaya.

Her answer? _Yeah sure I’ll come over I’m pretty bored too._

And it started like that, with a casual lunch that soon was followed by a few too many glasses of wine, a few bad ideas, and one _really really_ good idea.

You had set the camera up on your countertop and drug an easel from your room to area. You had then printed out the most embarrassing photos you could find and started the video.

You were giggling behind your hand, slightly swaying on your feet as Zendaya stared firmly at the camera. She was a much better actress than you.

“Welcome back, let’s get right to the pyramid shall we?” Zendaya asked with a mock serious tone and you nodded, folding your lips to hide your smile.

You clasped your hands, “disclaimer: Zendaya had no valid opinions.” She gasped and lunged at you as you shrieked in laughter. The video cut out.

You were back with slightly messier hair and even rosier cheeks. “Okay, we forgot to come back and film this but here we are. So as said before, let’s get right into the pyramid.”

Zendaya was perched on a stool, still in frame but clearly not participating as much as she was now occupied with another glass of wine.

“On the bottom we have Tom for obvious reasons.” You ripped off a blank paper to reveal an enlarge selfie that showed Tom with a buzzed head and a double chin. “He has currently left me for work which is simply unacceptable.” You ripped off the next paper, “Next we have Haz, also on the bottom because I haven’t seen him in months and he won’t answer back at an appropriate time. Truly upsetting.”

Zendaya took one look at the photo and ungracefully snorted into her wine glass causing you to start laughing. The photo was of Haz with a greased up mohawk and obnoxious eyeliner. The video cut out as your laughter grew hysterical.

You were back, a wine glass in hand, as you pulled the next sheet of paper off to reveal Jacob. His photo was quite adorable, with Jacob grinning largely at the camera. “Jacob is also on the bottom which is honestly the worst tragedy of human kind as he is often an angel on earth. But at this moment, he’s on a family vacation so far away from me and in a different time zone, meaning his texts are sporadic and I miss him.”

Zendaya stood up, wobbling slightly, as she declared with a smile, “I wanna pull off the paper!”

You laughed at her but agreed, letting her pull off the next one that revealed Harry Holland with cake all over his face. “Harry is also on the bottom, but close contender for second row as he is far away but responds in an appropriate amount of time.”

Zendaya clapped, “onto the second row!”

“First we have Tuwaine, because he proposed to name a chicken after me and I wasn’t sure whether to be flattered or offended.” Next paper gone, “next we have Tony Revolori because he consistently sends me TikToks that make me laugh and I truly appreciate that side to friendship.”

“and last but not least…..” Zendaya pulled the paper off with a flourish.

“Sam Holland! Sam is probably my favorite brother at the moment because he sends me TikToks, responds to my texts and cooked me a lovely dinner the other night that was super delicious. Granted he only did it so he could hang out with Tessa more but I’ll take what I can get.”

Zendaya smiled and motioned to the easel, “that is all for our segment but if there is one thing you can learn is that, the best way to a woman’s heart is through her stomach.”

The screen cut to black just as you started clutching your stomach in laughter.

10 million views in one night, steadily growing as people posted it to YouTube and other social media. You had gone viral.

~.~

“are you kidding me?”

“not so loud please, I’m nursing a hangover.” You rubbed at your eyes as you sat up in your bed, the phone pressed to you ear. Your hair fell messily into your face and you pushed it back somewhat aggressively.

“if you’re gonna answer calls, leave the room.” Zendaya practically growled into the pillow.

“who was that?”

“Z, she stayed over.” You answered with a yawn as you padded into the kitchen to start on some coffee.

“Probably best she didn’t drive last night.”

You bit your lip, a small smile slipping through. “is that what your angry about? Last night?” there was a beat of silence that practically answered your question, “is it because I put you on the bottom?”

“It’s not like I wanted to leave.” Tom whined into the phone causing you to chuckle, “and if Sam got first place because he cooked for you, then I should definitely get first place.”

“oh yeah why’s that?”

“because I cook for you and make you cum.”

“tom!”

“I’m just saying!” you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

“Look, I was drunk enough to put the video on the internet, not drunk to say that on the internet.”

“how unfortunate, looks like I’ll have to come home and remind you who’s the best.” You bit your lip harder as a blush rose to your cheeks.

“yeah looks like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
